Oh, Sweet Child Of Chino
by aerodynamicss
Summary: based in the near future....3...4 years... What would happen if Teresa had the baby and never told Ryan?What will Teresa do?Alot better than it sounds.MR and a little SS.Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Bahhnot mine at all.If they canons were,let's just say Ryan would be tied up in my closet and would be my sex slave.yessss.

**CHAPTER 1:THE DECISION**

The sunlight streamed into the room from a single dirty window,falling on the

silloutte of a woman hovered over the bed."Mame,am I sick?" a small voice

cracked from under the covers,making the woman's spine stifen."Just a little my

pretty girl," the hovering figure said before sitting down right beside the small

lump of covers."But you will be better very soon.I am taking to meet your daddy

and he is going to help get you all better."The dark-haired little girl turned onto

her side to better look at her Mame.Her mother."Pwomise?'Cause I dun't like

being sick."Shaking her head furiously at her last remark.Smiling she said,"I

promise.Now go back to sleep.".And with that she scooped up the last of there

few belongings ,put them in a small suitcase,and started to write a note.

Dear Ryan,

I know we haven't spoken in over five years but i need your help.I have wanted to

come to you since our daughter was born and tell you I made a mistake,that I

shouldn't have lied.But you have to understand. I thought all was for the

best.Yes,she is yours,no doubt about that.You can tell by her looks,all her little

mannerisms,that she is an Atwood.But now our little girl is sick.I haven't had

enough money in a long time to get her the help she needs.I heard that you

married Marrisa and have been a nice a little family for a couple of years

now.That's good.Samara needs a mother.I won't be able to contact either of you

for a long time once I leave,I think it will be easier that way.Just make sure

Sammy knows Mame loves her and **will **come back for her as soon as I can.Love

her like I do.Like I loved you.

Always Yours,

3 **Teresa.**

P.S. Her favorite foods are Mac and Cheese, Corn Dogs,and fajitas.You have

been warned. And with that Teresa sealed up the envelope ,gathered her sweet

daughter in her arms,and cried.Knowing it would be there last night together for

a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone except Samara.**

**CHAPTER 2 :THE RIDE**

The day was warm and sticky,making the two girls stick to the seat of Teresa's

well-worn car.Cranking down the window and squinting Teresa sighed "I hope

there isn't much traffic...It- it will just make it harder."At this the dark haired

passenger perked up,loving to hear good gossip."Make what hawder Mame?

Driving?'Cause I know you get real mad when you have to drive.Almost as mad

as when I put glue in Sophie's hair but not quite.Because you were REAL mad

then.".Tickleing the girl under the chin she just laughed"Nothing little bit."and

kept driving.

After a while Sammy became restless.Kicking her feet,it

seemed,was the only thing keeping her occupied.**Thump.Thump.Thump.**Teresa

readujusted the headband above her forehead and wiped the fine sweat off her

head.**Thump.Thump.Thump.Thu-Thump.**"Ahem,sweetie can you please stop

doing that.It makes Mame nervous."Stoping for a beat Sammy smiled

wickedly.**Thump.Thump.Thhhhuuuummmmppppp.**Cocking her head Teresa

turned to her daughter."Samara Elise.What did I just get done saying?"Samara

gave her mother a classic Atwood look and innocently said "I don't really exactly

remember Mame.On a count of my tempature.Its makin' me real hot and hard to

concentrate.""Oh really.Well can you please try?I am trying to drive here.K?"

Nodding her head Sammy put on her best concentrating face.Eyebrows

down,bottom lip out."Hows that ? Good? Cause I have been working on

it.Sophie taught me.Sophie gets anything she wants when she makes that

face...say Mommy,can I have some icecream?" "Nice try Sam-You-Are.But we

are here now.Maybe your daddy will give you some." Pulling into the driveway

of a sizeable house,Teresa took in a deep breath.**Breathe girl.Breathe.**She

scooted out of the car and slammed the trick-door shut with the back of her

foot.Teresa walked over to Sammy's side and opened the door,unhooking her

daughter from her booster seat that she insisted she didn't need anymore because

she "was all grown up now".Grabbing the small hot pink Hello Kitty bag from

the backseat she started up the walk.**Please be home.Please.I ****can't do this **

**twice.**Readjusting Samara on her hip she rang the bell.After a moment steps were

heard from inside.The door swung open and after a beat Teresa

deflated."Well,crap."

A/N:What is the matter with the person in the door.Toon in next week to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I ownage nuttin.**

**CHAPTER 3:THE HARDEST THING**

Marissa stared at the brunette without really comprehending that this was the

same girl she saw years ago."Hi Marissa..um..how are you?"Teresa said as she

shuffled her feet."T-Teresa?Is that you?Wow,it's been awhile...um what are you

doing here?"Then Marissa looked at the solemn little girl in Teresa arms and saw

a glimpse of something very familar in her eyes."Well actually it has to do with

Sammy."lifting up Samara slightly on her waist. "Well, come on in,we can talk or

something."Teresa gave a small nod and followed Marissa into the large living

room furnished tastefully in stripes and beige.Motioning to the overstuffed

couch,Marissa sat down opposite of the pair and waited expectantly.Teresa looked

down at her sneakers and then "So,Where is Ryan?"That is when Marissa knew

that the little girl in a pink dress was going to play a big role in whatever was

about to happen.

"What's going on Teresa?"Teresa layed the now sleeping girl on the far end of the

couch,inching away from her as much as possible."That is Samara.Samara

Elise ...Atwood.I know it was wrong to hide her from you guys but I didn't know

what else to do you know.I thought it was all for the best in the long run.But

now I'm not so sure.Listen,I think Ryan should be here for this .Marissa sat for a

moment soaking in everything**.Ryan has a daughter.Ryan has a **

**daughter.Ryan has a ****daughter**."Ryan isn't here right now.Actually he isn't even

in town.Seth and him went out on the boat for a week."Teresa bit her lip fighting

back tears.**No No No**."Well I can't stay long.H-here this is all you will need to

know."Pulling out a manilla envelope,she shoved it across the table and started

for the door looking back to catch a last glimpse of her daughter."Teresa! What

are you doing !WAIT!"Marissa ran after Teresa but she was already adjusting

herslef in he car and starting the engine,rolling out of the oyster-shell

driveway."Tell Sammy I love her!"Was the last choking sentence Teresa got out

before driving away into the hot Orange County heat.

A/N short I know,but there is a reason for my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:none none none.heh.none.**

**CHAPTER 4:THE MELODRAMTIC-DRAMATICNESS**

_**"It's not like we haven't done it before..."**_

****

Marissa stared out the door ,gaping at where Teresa and everything she knew where just

sitting.She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes,wiping of the thin layer of sweat

that had appered there after just a few minutes of standing outside."What just happened?

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"Marissa said to the heat of the day.Regaining her composure

the blond stepped back into her home and shut the door with a smooth gesture.She looked

at the sleeping figure just a few feet away from her.**She looks so much like him.**Marissa

decided right at that moment,that until Ryan or Teresa came back,she would do as much as

possible for the toddler.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Samara opened her eyes a crack and saw colors she had only seen on

Teletubbies.Oranges,pinks,blues,and every other taste of magic she could think of.The

cloudiness lifting from her thoughts,she relized that she was looking at a **very** **very **pretty

sunset."Mame?Mame where are you?"Samara whispered.She decided she better find

her,because she might be getting into trouble,and every little girl has to take care of her

Mame.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_"Please!I'll have the money by next week Sal,just give me time!"Teresa cried._

_"Not good enough baby,you said that last week .__How can I trust that I will get paid?...I __know,I can take my __stuff now."_

_Horror registered in Teresa's eyes when she saw that Sal was undoing his pants_

_"Now we can do this the easy way,or we can do this the hard way.You choose."_

_"Sal,please.My baby..."_

_Sal grinned at this and winked at the two-year-old sitting in the playpen._

_"She has to learn sooner or later"_

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

"Maaaaame!Where are you?I gotta go!"Sammy looked quizically at the blonde lady

standing in a big kitchen searching through a big yellow book."Whore' you?Wher's my

Mame?Is she with you?She likes blond ladies."Marissa turned around startled at the little

girls' presence_.Think fast Atwood_."Hi Sammy,um...would you like something to eat ,drink?"Sammy's eyes got

big,showing off Ryan in her more and more."Can we have icecream?"Marissa nervously

patted the child's head,"I think you should probably have something real to eat

first.k?"Sammy turned to the side and stared at Marissa with eyebrows raised,"Mommy

**always** let's me eat icecream.All the time.Everyday."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Samara sat at the breakfast island,surrounded by bagels and oddly enough avacodos.Samara

had her eyes on something else.Her hands were coated in strawberry icecream,she had it all

over her face,her chest,even in her eyelashes.Scooping up another bite with a rather large

spoon,Sammy looked at amused Marissa.Smiling through all the sugar she said "Mame

also lets me watch cartoons all day.no baths either.And splash in puddles.and and...never

take naps no no no.Mame hates naps.She thinks they are _tonto._" Marissa picked up a

dishtowel and attempted to get the mess off of the toddler but it was no help."Well,some of

those maybe,but you have to take a bath."Samara looked around her,slapped her hands

together ,looked at Marissa and said "Well maybe a bath every once in a while Mame lets

me do.But only sometimes."Marissa laughed picked up the little girl and the deal was

struck.

A/N fluff fluff fluffy fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:NONE OWNAGE.**

**CHAPTER 6:DUCKS NAMED FRANK AND PHONE CALLS**

**Marissa put her hand under the gushing water,testing the tempature.Adjusting it **

**slightly she slid around to face the the less than optimistic looking Samara."Bath is **

**almost ready now,just a little hot.Do you want to get the bubble bath for **

**me?"Marissa questioned.Sammy's eyes lit up at the thought."Can they be pink **

**bubbles?"Samara squeked."Hmmm.Hmmmmmmm",Marissa teased"I guess we **

**could do that.It'll match all the icky mess you have all over you."Samara was **

**directed under the sink and hauled up the bottle that filled up both her thin **

**arms."Ready to get in lil' bit?"The blond asked."yeppers...WAIT!I forgot Frank!How **

**could I!"_Frank?_Marissa thought."Yeah,uh we couldn't do that."Samara stood up **

**straight and replied"Guess I'll just go ask Mame where he is.Where is she?"Marissa **

**bit her lower lip."I am not sure right now,but tell you what,how about I go get Frank?**

**Where is he?"Samara put on a skeptical look but just said,"In my nighty-bag,the **

**third pocket from the big 'nilla wafer stain."Marissa stood up and slapped her flip-**

**flops against the cool linoleum of the bathroom while walking out.She grabbed the **

**bag and headed back to the bathroom to find the little girl already waist high in **

**bubbles,obviously thoroughly enjoying this experiment."I think I like baths for **

**now.Got Frank?"Marissa searched the bag until she found a small blue duck with sun **

**sunglasses on giving her a paticualary creepy smile.Samara put her hand over the **

**edge of the tub to recieve the little duck.Placing the duck in the soapy child's **

**hand,Marissa took a step towards the girl and started lathering up her hair while **

**Sammy sat,completly content with splashing Frank around the mountains of rainbow suds.**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**With Samara drying out in front of Barney in the living room,Marissa picked up the **

**reciever on the phone and dialed the number scrawled on the message board made of **

**wine corks that Kirsten gave the newlyweds on there one month anniversary.Hearing**

**the distinctly Spanish voice on the other end,"Atwood-Cohen room please.Oh really?**

**Well when they get in will you please tell Mr.Atwood that his wife is calling with **

**something important.Thanks for the help."As she clicked the phone off,Marissa let **

**her eyes wander to the terry cloth clad child that was fifty percent of her **

**soulmate."Almost ready to get normal people clothing on?"Ex-Coop **

**called."Nope.""K just checking she stated. **

**A/N:Yes I know short.shutup.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: none.duh.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7: RYAN'S SIDE OF THE BED**

_She has pretty handwriting_**. Marissa's mundane thought seemed to drift from her lips **

**as she stared at the manila folder thrown on the coffee table in front of her. Samara **

**Went to bed hours ago, lain down on Ryan's side of the bed. Drifting off to dream **

**land in-between Egyptian cotton.** _I wonder what's in it_**. She thought to herself, edging **

**closer to the clasped-closed envelope.** _I probably shouldn't look. It says Ryan on the _

_front. Not Marissa. Not even the letter M, just Ryan_.**" Ryan won't mind." the blond **

**said as she pressed the clamps together releasing the flap of the folder. She slid her **

**hand inside, and pulled out a half-inch thick stack of papers and a white envelope. **

**Marissa set the envelope to the side. The first sheet of paper, a birth certificate. She **

**scanned the contents. Samara Elise Atwood.7 pounds 15 ounces. Born October 5th, **

**2004. The basics. Her little feet printed on the back of the paper made it all seem a **

**little more real to Mrs. Atwood. The next few sheets were immunization records, **

**Well-baby check-ups, the works. After that the contents were a little more troubling. **

**MRI scans, blood work, x-rays, sprawled doctor handwriting saying all the same **

**things,** **sinus and ear infections, pneumonia ,high fevers**.** Then a report on a hot pink **

**sheet of paper grabbed Marissa attention. The heading," Primary Immune **

**Deficiency: What You Need to Know". She wracked her brain. Immune Deficiency **

**Immune Deficiency. Why hadn't she paid attention in Health? She quickly read the **

**report."Well," Marissa thought," It isn't good but this is treatable. I just need to get **

**her to a doctor to get her some antibiotics and possibly gammaglobulin **

**infusions….so why was Teresa in such a hurry to leave Sammy? Marissa put the **

**sheets back into the folder and clamped it shut. She sat back and clicked on the t.v.It **

**didn't look like she was going to bed anytime soon.**

**California Highway 10:45 P.M**

**Teresa bawled up her latest tissue and threw it into the passenger side **

**floorboard. Snifling slightly, she pressed on brakes at a paticualirly nasty **

**intersection. Rolling up her windows she looked around the left side corner at the **

**less than wholesome looking group of teenagers,settling her vision on a blond haired **

**boy, about fifteen, clad in a wifebeater and a scowl. Teresa smiled slightly, seeing the**

* * *

"_Come on Ryan ,we could use the money,and hey,it could be fun."Antonio pleaded with _

_Ryan.Ryan faltered looking like he could be considering the innuendo ,he could use the _

_Money .Mom had already spent all his lunch money on booze this week. Looking over at _

_fifteen-year-old Teresa and her big soulful eyes Ryan couldn't deny her either." Please _

_don't Ryan. You could get caught ,and I really don't my Mom on my case about you _

_again .Please "Seeing her distress ,Ryan looked at the boys and put on his resolute _

_expression ,"Sorry guys ,I'm out.Besides,I have plenty of money right now."And with that _

_the boy threw his arm around the smitten looking girl,and staggered down the block._

**

* * *

**

**Pulling herself out of the reverie, Teresa was being honked out by an elderly woman **

**directly behind her.She pulled onto the next street, even her tires seemed to stick,not **

**wanting to be farther and farther away from the small girl with dimples that it was **

**leaving behind.Teresa blew out a long breathe,trying to stop the flow of tears **

**coming from her eyes.She was tired of crying."This is what she needs.This is what is **

**best for her."Teresa pulled into a dingy motel for the night,all too used to the **

**routine.She showered,pulled on an old high school jersey,and slipped in between the **

**scratchy covers.Picking up the tiny pink hat with the initials S.E.A she clamped her **

**eyes shut,said a prayer,and fell into a light sleep.**

**Marissa woke up to the harsh ring of the telephone on her bedside table.She looked **

**over at her husband,but only saw a small lump of covers in the place of his strong **

**back.All the memories of the previous afternoon flashed back to the **

**throbbing from behind her eyes,she picked up the reciver and gave the caller a **

**shaky hello."Marissa?Are you okay baby?I got your message just a couple of **

**minutes ago.We were late getting in.What's the matter?"Marissa took a steadying **

**breath,even after almost a two years of marriage she still got butterflies from **

**hearing his voice and being able to take comfort in it."Ryan,I don't really think it's **

**my place to tell you over the phone.Just get ****home. now. "She**** knew Ryan was giving **

**his classic what the hell-are-you-talking-about-i-am-confused-by-your-weirdness **

**look. "What are you not telling me 'Ris?You sounded pretty shoken up by the front **

**desk boy's description."Marissa looked over at the covers breathing from the other **

**side of the bed." Just get here"**

* * *

**A/N longer and angstier than usual, but hey it's summer. All the time in the world on my hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIS-CLAIM-UH:NUN FO ME.**

**CHAPTER 7:HALF-HORSE HALF-DEMON**

**Samara picked at the almost cold oatmeal in front of her,swirling it with a spoon until it was a **

**little whirlpool of peaches n' cream.Her feet swung precariously hanging from the barstool **

**that was pushed up to the kitchen's island.Marissa was busy making up the bed,making phone **

**calls,and generally making a mess of the bedroom.Pulling out boxes of old toys and videos of **

**when one of Sandy's cases,a four year old boy,was in need of a place to stay for a few weeks **

**while the courts handled his "deadbeat" mom.Ryan had signed them up for foster-care only a **

**few months after they got back from there honeymoon.**_I just always wanted to do what Mom _

_and Dad did for me.Kinda like a Cohen-Atwood tradition of drunks and broodyness."_**That was **

**one of the many things that made Marissa fall for him everytime she saw him.That among **

**other "useful" assets that were bestowed upon him at birth.All that caring,gentle,quiet **

**kindness all rolled into a very yummy package.Marissa was snapped out of this little reverie **

**with the shriek of Sammy right beside her.The little girl practically clawed her way up **

**Marissa's body to the safety of her arms."Why do you have something like THAT!"Cried the **

**little girl,a little to loudly into the blond's ear."What!What!"Marissa looked around **

**frantically for a spider,a monster toy,a HIV infected needle,anything that might have spelled **

**D-E-A-T-H to any little girl.What she saw was a small brown horse,with the tips of it's ears **

**rubbed down to the bare plastic under the velveteen of it's coat.Actually,it was alot like **

**Captain Oats,after a few too many late night chats with Seth...underwater...with a large **

**sander.Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the odd phobia.Samara was hardly **

**amused."Horses are scawy!Stop It!They have big teef and scartchy tails and evil eyes!" **

**Marissa gave the little girl a small smile,"Okay,Okay I see what you mean.No more farm **

**animals.I promise."Samara looked at her and solemly told they had to just HAD to pinkie **

**swear on it.The two girls hooked fingers in agreement and got on thier hands and knees to go **

**through the rest of the 4-year-olds equivelant to blow.**

**After a long morning of "Bear In The Big Blue House" and fiveminute dips in the infinity **

**pool outside Samara finally crashed for an afternoon nap on the couch at about 2:30.Marissa **

**took this time to her advantage,jumping in the shower,fixing herself up phisically and **

**mentally for Ryan's homecoming.Applying her favorite coral lipstick and clear gloss she **

**backed up to examine the effect it had on her face.Adding just a subtle amount of mascara **

**and eyeliner to make her already huge eyes pop,she checked in on Sam who was sucking **

**gently on her thumb,her tiny body rolled tightly into a ball.Just then a all too familar husky **

**voice called out from the front of the house yelling for his wife to get her cute butt over **

**here**."_Here we go" _**she thought silently and went to greet her husband.**

**A/N:Fluffy Much?**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the pretty comments and questions dears! School has been pretty hectic so I haven't been able to update in stories. Sorry kiddos!

The plot doesn't exactly match up, but for the sake of knowing. Samara is about 4 1/2 years old at this point. I still consider that a toddler. Sorry for the confusion guys.

**Chapter 8**

**"Ryan! I handsome...how was the wind? Good?" Marissa fumbled over conversation starters**

**.How do you start this kind of discussion?" Hey_ nice weather were having, you have a daughter_.**

**Hmm Don't think that will work for anything more than giving that fair haired boy a stroke...**

**"Hello Wife. How about those Mets? Now that we have the pleasantries over,Spill.Now. "Ryan said with a stern look over his features._Oh like I have never seen that one before_ Marissa thought as she bit her lip trying to decide how to put this delicatly."Well...uh Ryan do you think you should sit..."You look like a good castle bulider.WannahelpmeputonthesparkleicingonthetopoftheEnchantedRitualSacrafice?"There Samara was, in all her toddler-sized glory, covered from head to foot in some kind pinkish gunk." Well at least she knows where to find the hair products.Samrt kid." Realizing she wasn't getting out of explaining this one, The Formerly Coop now gave her husband a nervous smile. "Surprise?"**

**M M M M M M M**

**"Who does she belong to? Further more, why is she here? She is a cutie though" ****Ryan said with a small smile at the corners of his lips." ****This was the big emergency? She doesn't look more than 10x3 to me." he said turning to his wife, rather puzzled."Haha.HAHA.I knew there was a reason I married you. That sense of humor!Hahahahaha..."Marissa was cut off by the muffled sound of a splat as Sammy grabbed a hold of Ryan's arm,imediatly at home with the hulking mass of boy bones." She's yours?" the statement came out as a muffled word.**

**"Whoa. What are you talking about? How could she be mine? Are you trying to say I have been unfaithful or something?" Marissa put two fingers over her husband's lips and made a motion to follow her into the living room."Here.This is for you. From Teresa." Ryan's brow knit together as he took the envelope from his wife. After ripping it open with awkward fingers, he quickly scanned the contents."Oh boy." He whispered outloud.Marissa knew it probably wasn't the best time, but she couldn't help saying,"Acutally,It's oh girl."**


End file.
